War 15 - Whammy
This is a 40x40 war. These guys have won 15 wars, so let's assume we need to be smart to beat them. The plan is nearly the same as the last war. Clear your squad's bases, and then look to help up or down as needed. ---- 'Squads' #blink's crew - #1 playballin - #8 G-fresh- (avg exp 97.25) #whitematter's crew - #9 cannonadian - #16 riley (avg exp 79.00) #Widowmaker's crew - #17 Lady Stacey - #24 +++C-Style+++ (avg exp 70.75) #Andrew's crew - #25 coleweber - #32 Mendiezill (avg exp 59.50) #GattoMatto's crew - #33 Homer780 - #40 Sparkymarty (avg exp 46.50) ---- 'blink's crew' #1 - #8 - these are the guys with TH10. white's crew can come up here when they have cleared their bases (like last war). 'Crew members' #blinkermech #steint #whitematter33 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *TBD ---- 'whitematter's crew' #9 - #16 - crush these guys and then look to help up and down! You guys killed it the last war! 'Crew members' #Kato #Widowmaker (for attacks) #Andrew (for attacks) #xXTheOctoganXx. #xXTheOctagonXx #raychee 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *TBD ---- 'Widowmaker's crew' #17 - #24 - I keep saying it, but we win the wars in the middle. You did a great job the last war, let's keep it up! 'Crew members' #FattTV #Stevenile #GattoMatto1970 (for attacks) #Travla #lee #jmazz #De*Fuhrer #Thunk #Azubu #KingBelowMe 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' #20 - Norwalk Ray ---- 'Andrew's crew' #25 - #32 - I keep saying it, but we win the wars in the middle. You did a great job the last war, let's keep it up! 'Crew members' #superman101585 #ScubaTron10 #ellad #voltron #tasmanianaddict #tizzy #Great Lord Matt #Norwalk Ray #rerun #InvestLT 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *-Voltron -#28 cr0nic *-tizzy - 25 ---- 'GattoMatto's crew' #33 - #40 - continue your near perfect 3 star track record!!! 'Crew members' #jake #Made Monster #fritz #aragorn #LeChevalierMort #Musawizo #Chadwellington #Anthony #ric035 #The Beast #Gadi 'Scouting Reports' * 33 Homer780 TH lvl 7 in the middle of the village. King lvl 1. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three lvl 4; cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: four lvl 7; wiz tower: two lvl 4; air defence: two lvl 4; walls: manly lvl 4. Easily trigged the king at the bottom and the troops of the castle at the top. Despite the wall lvl 5, be careful to attack the village from the left side where there are fields milestones. And 'the side defended and you'll end up under the fire of two mortars very soon. If you have strong wallbreakers is interesting to attack the top right corner of the village. 34 Sasha TH lvl 8 in the middle of the village. King lvl 1. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three lvl 3; cannon: five: three lvl 5 and two lvl 6; arch tower: five: three lvl 5 and two lvl 3; wiz tower: three: one lvl 3 and two lvl 1; air defence: two lvl 2 and 1; walls: manly lvl 4. Despite the king and the tesla this is the resort weaker. The defenses are very low for the 8 th. Just as well. Easy to attract the king out of the fire defenses and destroy it. Easly trigged the troops of the castle at the bottom. If you attack from the north side, the tower wiz outside the walls will attract the giants. Wherever you attack keep in mind that you must destroy many walls. Use hogs as reinforcement troops. Send them along side you prefer and follow the giant phalluses and wallbreakers. Use few goblins. * 35. Torks TH lvl 7 in the middle of the village. No King. Capacity castle 20. * Mortar: three lvl 5; cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: four lvl 8; wiz tower: two lvl 3; air defence: two lvl 4; walls: lvl 5. Easily trigged the tropps of the castle at the top. The right side of the village is less defended. There may be bombs and traps before the walls. I would stick the tower in the lower right with archers and giants (and wallbreakers). Use before the barbarian archers or to see if there are any bombs. 36. Luke TH lvl 7 in the middle of the village. No King. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: lvl 4; cannon: five: three lvl 7 and two lvl 8; arch tower: four: three lvl 7 and one lvl 8; wiz tower: two lvl 3. air defence: two lvl 2 and 1; walls: lvl 6. Attracts the troops of the castle with a giant against the right side of the village at the height of the tower. The empty spaces inside the walls are many and it is not easy to determine where the bombs / traps. So, I would attack the left side of the village to the height of the tower wiz. Send giants first and then wallbreakers. Be immediately close to the mortars and TH. 37. Joekingbi TH lvl 7. No King. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three lvl 4; cannon: five lvl 7; arch tower: four lvl 7; wiz tower: two lvl 2; air defence: two: lvl 3 and 2; walls: manly lvl 5. Easily trigged the tropps of the castle. Bombs and traps in the empty spaces that you see next to the defenses aeree.Io would stick the corner of the village behind the castle. Be right behind near the TH destroying one set of walls. Send some barbarian first against the castle to find any bombs / traps 38. joro80 TH lvl 7. No King. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: two lvl 4; cannon: five: three lvl 7, one lvl 6 and one lvl 5; arch tower: five lvl 7; wiz tower: two: lvl 3 and 2; air defence: one lvl 3. Walls: manly lvl 5. Attracts the troops of the castle attacking the factory of gold on the corner on the right with an archer. Then destroy them. I would attack the village from the right side, the top corner. Send some barbarian / goblins to check for bombs / traps. Before you must destroy the cannon north otherwise your giants going against the cannon. Otherwise Attack the cannon to the north and then go against the cannon near it. Use goblins and barbarians because in front of the gun (behind the walls) there are definitely bombs / traps. 39. G.aychbee TH lvl 6 in the middle of the village. No King. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: two: lvl 4 and 3; cannon: three lvl 7; arch tower: three lvl 7; wiz tower: two lvl 2; air defence: one lvl 2. walls: lvl 6 and 5 Attracts the troops of the castle by some goblin attack against the deposit at the bottom of the elixir. Attracts the troops away from defence’s fire and destroy the troops. This is the first thing to do. I would attack on the right side of the village. Just from the top. Send some barbarian to verify the presence of bombs / traps. If you have strong wallbreakers can attack the wall lvl 6 (above) defended the tower wiz. Be immediately next to the TH. Bombs and traps within the village. * 40. Sparkymarty TH lvl 5. no King. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: one: lvl 3; Cannon: three lvl 6; arch tower: three lvl 6; wiz tower: one lvl 2; air defence: one lvl 2; walls: manly lvl 4. Sacrifice a giant to attract troops of the castle. Step away from the defence’s fire and destroy the troops. Bombs and traps are around the walls. Decide which point attack. Destroy the buildings outside the walls first with some archer. Attack with decision sending out some barbarian epr find any bombs. In the attack uses few goblins. If you attack the corners right side of the village (right angle) do not end up just below the mortar fire. Remember to send wallbreakers after attacking with the giants. Otherwise it will end up under the fire of the enemy. 'Attack Dibs' *Mort #34 & #36 *ric035 #38 & #40 * Category:Coc